


Coming Home

by Wolfsbride



Series: Five F*cking Times by tayryn [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M's husband gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five F*cking Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995822) by [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn). 



As Mr Mansfield was driven home from work in quiet comfort, the only things on his mind was sitting down to the no doubt delicious dinner the housekeeper would have left warming in the oven and after said dinner, reading the newspaper he had picked up. He had a passing thought that if he was lucky, he might get to share the dinner with his wife but he didn’t hold out much hope. Her job was very demanding.

When he arrived, he bid his driver goodnight, let himself into the building and took the lift up to their floor. Not expecting his wife to be home, he was therefore surprised to find her accosting him as soon as he made it inside the door. She was wearing a sheer piece of fluff that left nothing to the imagination. He hadn’t been aware she still owned such things. Her hair and skin were damp as though she’d just stepped out of the bath. Briefcase and newspaper both fell to the floor with a loud thunk; the latter unravelling and spilling its sections all over.

“Olivia!” He spluttered, seconds before she yanked his head down to her level by his tie and ravished his mouth with hers. Minutes later, when she drew back, he was panting and she was breathing heavily. 

Blinking at her in befuddlement, he licked his lips. “Goodness, Olivia! What on earth has got into you?” 

The wicked smile that settled on his wife’s face did nothing to quiet his nerves. He was about to question her again, when she gripped him through his trousers, squeezed rhythmically several times, and then knelt, yanking open his fly as she did so. He barely had time to register his wife’s small hands drawing his prick out from the confines of his clothing, when it was encased in the warm wet softness of her mouth. 

“Olivia!” His hands clutched at her head, fingers gripping tightly and twisting into her hair. It was his intention to push her away as he found the thought of oral sex to be quite filthy but then the sensations started to overwhelm him. His wife’s mouth felt so good, nearly as lovely as her pussy. Then she started to flick her tongue against the head of his cock and he slumped back against the door, gasping as his prick started to swell inside her mouth.

“Oh Dear God! Olivia!” As she continued to swirl her tongue over and around the tip of his cock, he stiffened fully and found himself rocking up into her mouth when she lowered one hand to fondle his balls. After several minutes of sucking and stroking, he lost himself completely and it wasn’t until his wife clamped her hands around his prick and drew back her head that he realized how close he’d been to spilling into her mouth. 

He was still close, achingly close in fact. His cock and balls throbbed from the thwarted release. He swallowed hard. “Bed. Olivia. Let’s go to bed.” It was far too early but it wasn’t as if they would be sleeping and dinner could always be reheated. 

When his wife didn’t move from her position at his feet, he slipped his hands from her hair down to cover her own. He tried to pry her fingers away from his prick but she only tightened her grip. He groaned as his hips twitched upwards. “Olivia?”

Olivia looked up at him, a strange expression on her face. “Does it have to be in bed, Reginald? Wouldn’t you like to bend me over the sofa?”

“Goodness, Olivia! We’re not youngsters any more. Let’s just go to bed. Please?” He gave a little thrust as if to remind her that she was still clamping off his relief.

With a sigh, Olivia got to her feet and turned, making her way to the bedroom. 

Stepping out of his trousers and pants, Reginald followed her, cock pointing straight out, straining to reach his wife’s ample assets. When he reached the bedroom, Olivia was already stretched out on the bed, legs akimbo. Hurriedly, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and shirt, shrugging them off as he fumbled with the knot of his tie. It was tighter than normal from the way Olivia had pulled on it and he cursed as he struggled, while Olivia stroked herself as he looked at her. 

His prick jerked and his balls tightened at her lewd display and he forgot about his tie, about his clothes, about his briefcase and newspaper lying in the front hall. All he could think of was getting inside of her. Stumbling to the bed, he got on it and then got on his wife, shoving his cock home with one hard jab.

Olivia’s pussy clenched around him and he grunted, rutting frantically as the need to come reasserted itself. It was only a minute or so before he was wheezing as his climax hit. He shuddered, plunging in and out several times before slumping on top of his wife.

A few minutes passed and then Reginald sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He tugged fruitlessly at his tie, frowning down at it. “Damn it, Olivia! I think I shall have to cut this to get it off and it was my favourite too. What on earth were you thinking? You know very well weekends are our bedroom time.” 

Getting up, Reginald left the bedroom muttering about scissors and disrupted routines. 

Olivia lay on the bed and fingered herself to climax, cursing Bond all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pers for the title and thanks to Tay for the gift!


End file.
